Dilem
by L'archiviste
Summary: Hermione veut avouer ses sentiments et Ron aussi, mais quand ils le font, il ne se comprennent pas vraiment... Sous la demande, j'ais fait une suite. RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur approchait de plus en plus. Le terrier entier était en ébullition, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans voir une personne s'acharner à la préparation du mariage. Seule une pièce semblait épargnée par cette crise, la chambre de Ron.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron y avaient trouvé refuge. Ils passaient leurs journées, enfermés dans la pièce en désordre. Deux lits supplémentaires avaient été rajoutés pour accueillir Hermione et Ginny, la chambre de Ginny étant occupée par les parents de la mariée. Harry leur avait promis de venir au mariage, mais Ron ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça, ce qui énervait Ginny au plus haut point puisqu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec Harry. La rentrée des classes n'était plus que dans trois semaines.

-Ron, montre à Hermione ce que tu as appris…

-Non… répondit Ron en rougissant.

-Aller, s'te plait… supplia Ginny.

-Ron, moi aussi je te le demande…

-Pff…

Ron était maintenant plus rouge que ses légendaires cheveux. Il se pencha sur son lit et sortit de dessous celui-ci une guitare.

-Une guitare ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui, c'est lui qui nous fera danser, Bill lui a fait promettre de jouer à son mariage, et bien…

Ron soupira de nouveau.

-Alors, tu nous montres ? insista Ginny.

Ron s'installa et commença à jouer un air lent et calme, il jouait très bien, surtout quand on sait qu'il n'y avait qu'une semaine il n'avait jamais touché un instrument de sa vie. Hermione était absorbée dans ses pensées quand Ron arrêta de jouer.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Ron apparemment déçu.

-Si-si, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

-Je peux jouer un air des Bizarr' Sisters ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi pas ?

Ron se remit à jouer, l'air préféré de Hermione. C'était l'air qu'elle préférait des Bizarr' Sisters, c'était sur cet air qu'elle s'était entraînée à danser avec Ginny. Seulement, si c'était Ron qui tenait la guitare, avec qui elle danserait-elle ? Ron termina et Hermione avait toujours le regard dans le vague. Si Ron s'était pris un coup de poing dans le ventre, il n'aurait pas fait une tête différente. Il posa sa guitare sur son lit.

-Euh… Il faut que j'aille … euh… aux toilettes…

Hermione releva la tête juste à temps pour le voir sortir de la chambre.

-Tu trouves qu'il joue mal ? demanda Ginny.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Vu la tête que tu faisais…

-Ha… Quelle tête j'ai fait ?

-Une tête qui semblait dire que ça te gonflait… et je crois bien que c'est ce que Ron a compris…..

-Tu… tu crois ?

-Oui, il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il est sorti…

-Mais, ce n'était pas ça…

-A quoi tu pensais ? Ou plutôt à qui tu pensais ?

-Comment tu sais que je pensais à quelqu'un ?

-Je ne pense pas que quelque chose autre qu'un garçon te fasses faire une tête comme celle là…

-Je pensais… que comme c'était Ron qui jouerait… enfin…

-Tu te demandais si tu pourrais danser avec lui ?

-Euh… oui, c'est ça…

-Et ben tu devrais le lui dire…

-Oui, tu as raison…

Le reste de la journée, Ron ne retourna pas dans sa chambre, il avait été intercepté par Mme Weasley et il avait dût travailler, ranger, cuisiner, ranger, aider, ranger, …etc. Au dîner, il y avait eu tellement de monde que Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à l'opposé de la table, l'un de l'autre. Et finalement, Hermione avait décidé de lui parler avant de se coucher, mais Ron était monté avant elle et quand elle était montée, il dormait déjà profondément.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec la ferme intention de lui parler, mais elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Ron avait dû monter les tentes et même avec l'aide de la magie, cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Les jours qui les séparaient du mariage passèrent très vite et finalement, Hermione n'avait pas réussit à dire à Ron ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Vite, vite ! Préparez-vous, je veux que tout soit parfait pour le mariage !

-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

Hermione eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'éblouissait. Elle se leva péniblement et se rendit à la salle de bains. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva Ron en costume cravate. Elle en resta bouche bée et il sortit si vite qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui dire bonjour, qu'il était déjà loin. Elle rentra et se prépara en une heure, ou peut-être deux, mais pas plus… Elle était aussi radieuse que pour le bal de Noël de sa quatrième année, si ce n'était plus.

Bill attendait sur l'estrade que Ron avait installée avec les jumeaux, un vieux mage était à ses côtés, ses blessures étaient maintenant que très peu visible. Il semblait stressé. Hermione s'assit à sa place, juste à côté de Ron.

-Ron, il faut que je te parle…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Il avait l'air détaché et ne s'occupait qu'à moitié de ce que Hermione avait à lui dire.

-Il faut que…

-Chut… ça commence…

Tout le monde se tût et Fleure entra dans la grande tente au bras de son père. Ils avancèrent lentement et quand ils furent presque sur l'estrade, le père de Fleur s'arrêta et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme. La robe de Fleur était absolument magnifique, entièrement blanche.

-Miss Fleur Delacour acceptez-vous de prendre Monsieur Bill Weasley pour mari légitime, selon les ancestrales lois de la magie ?

-Oui.

-Et vous, Monsieur Bill Weasley acceptez-vous de prendre Miss Fleur Delacour pour femme légitime, selon les ancestrales lois de la magie ?

-Oui.

Les deux mariés s'embrassèrent et à ce moment, il se soulevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et une sorte de lien argenté le resserra. La fête commença. Ron jouait de la guitare, accompagné par George à la batterie et de Fred à la guitare. Il commencèrent par jouer un air rapide et entraînant. Tout le monde dansait sauf bien sûr Hermione et quelques autres personnes. Le morceau allait finir. Fred et George s'arrêtèrent et Ron se lança dans un solo de guitare à couper le souffle. Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser et quand Ron finit, toute l'assemblé applaudit. Fred, George et Ron recommencèrent à jouer, ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley leur annonce le début du repas. Ron descendit de la scène, amis il ne rejoint pas Hermione et Harry qui étaient à la même table. Il alla directement en cuisine.

-Tu crois qu'elle est toujours fâchée contre moi ? demanda Harry.

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

-Ben, Ginny…

-Ha… Euh… je sais pas trop…

-Ha…

Le repas était délicieux pourtant, Hermione ne parvint pas à en profiter, elle était malheureuse de savoir que Ron lui en voulait. Elle mangea et quand on amena le dessert, ce fut Ron qui le servit.

-Salut Ron.

-Salut Harry, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Hum… oui, je crois.

-Alors, tu veux quoi ? Tartes aux citrons, sorbets faits maison et gâteau à la crème ?

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

-Un peu de tout.

-Et ben vas-y alors…

Il servit Harry et passa à la personne suivante, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Puis ce fut au tour de son frère, un beau jeune homme de vint ans. Et après avoir fait le tour de la table, il arriva à Hermione.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Euh… Je sais pas…

-Aller, comme Harry…

Il la servit et partit. Hermione mangea en silence pendant que le beau jeune homme lui faisait la cour.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Euh… Hermione…

-Moi, c'est Ben…

La musique recommença, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas Ron et ses frères qui jouaient, six jeunes filles aussi rousses que Ron avaient pris le relais.

-Tu m'accordes cette danse ? demanda Ben.

-Euh…

Hermione chercha Ron du regard, mais il dansait déjà avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Elle se leva et ils se mirent à danser. Il dansait remarquablement bien, si bien que toutes les personnes s'écartèrent pour les regarder danser. A la fin du morceau, tout le monde applaudit aussi bien le groupe que Hermione et Ben.

-Je pense que je vais aller m'asseoir un peu, lui dit Hermione à bout de souffle.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table. Harry était en grande discussion avec un Ron déprimé.

-Salut, dit-elle pour monter qu'elle était là.

-Ha, tu es là ? Tu as finit de danser ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

-Je suis pas en colère…

-RON, S'Il TE PLAIT ! VIENS NOUS AIDER ! l'appela Mme Weasley.

Il se leva, se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione et lui chuchota :

-Il faudra que je te dise quelque chose… un jour…

Puis il partit rejoindre sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qu'il devait me dire _quelque_ chose…

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non…

Un garçon habillé en pingouin s'approcha d'eux.

-Champagne ?

-Non… Quoique… oui, oui, j'en prends…

Hermione pris une coupe de champagne.

-Tu bois ?

-Oui, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ?

-Si-si, t'énerves pas…

-Désolée, je suis sur les nerfs.

Après à peine vingt minutes, Hermione avait but une dizaine de coupe de champagne, le serveur lui avait même laissé la bouteille pour ne pas à avoir à revenir. Ron s'approche d'Hermione, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Harry était parti inviter Ginny à danser et depuis, il n'était pas revenu.

-Hermione ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as bu ?

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

-Excuse-moi… c'est que c'est pas habituel…

-Je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool…

-Pourquoi tu as du chagrin ?

-Pff… pour rien… Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu danses avec moi, et quand tu m'as dit que ce serait tout qui jouerais, je me suis demandé comment je ferai pour danser avec toi… et toi, tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre que de me faire la tête…

Ron avait le souffle coupé.

-Viens… suis-moi.

Il la prit par le poignet et l'amena un peu plus haut, sur une petite colline d'où on pouvait voir d'un côté le terrier et de l'autre la campagne jusqu'à l'horizon.

-Depuis que je te connais, ou presque, je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait que je t'amène ici pour te dire ce que je vais te dire… ou du moins essayer… assied-toi s'il te plait.

Hermione s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche et Ron en fit autant, il arrachait de l'herbe nerveusement et ne parlait pas.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à s'impatientée.

-Je… hum… c'est pas facile… moi aussi je voulais danser avec une fille… c'est la plus belle fille que je connaisse…

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as arrêté dans ma tentative de cuite ?

Hermione se leva mais Ron l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Lâche-moi, je ne peux pas devenir ta confidente… c'est trop dur… Je suis désolée…

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et elle se dégagea de la prise de Ron. Elle commença à descendre la pente jusqu'au Terrier.

-… et c'est toi cette fille, dit Ron un fois qu'Hermione fut loin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Harry avait pris la décision de partir seul. Il était revenu pendant les vacances pour voir Ginny, Ron et Hermione seul au Terrier.

-Ron ! Ne mange pas ! On doit faire le repas, pas manger !

-Désolé, Hermignone, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Hermione rougit à cause de la manière dont Ron l'avait appelé.

-Passe-moi les tomates.

-Tiens. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Epluche les patates.

-Bien, chef !

Hermione se tourna dos à Ron, depuis ce matin, il semblait différent, il ne cessait de la complimenter et ne discutait pas ses ordres. La sauce commença à frémir.

-Mets le rôti au four.

-C'est partit !

Mais qu'est-ce que Ron avait ? Hermione finit de peler ses tomates. Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à se disputer ? Il n'avait même pas râlé quand elle avait reçu une lettre de Victor Krum. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé en se disant qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle avait finit de peler les tomates et elle avait continué avec une éponge.

-Euh… Je pensais…

-Ha… Euh… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle. Il avait une odeur de caramel, elle se demanda s'il en avait aussi le goût.

-Tu veux pas ?

-Euh… Si-si…

Ron rougit légèrement.

-Comment… comment je dois faire pour demander à une fille de sortir avec moi, sans qu'elle me repousse ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

-Ben, t'es une fille…

-Je sais pas !

-Toi, comment aimerais-tu que je te demande de sortir avec moi ?

Hermione rougit à son tour.

-Euh… je… je suppose que j'aimerais qu'on m'offre des fleurs… ou un cadeau et qu'on me le demande simplement…

Ron était suspendu aux lèvres d'Hermione, ce qui la fit rougir d'avantage.

-… mais, bon, je pense que toutes les filles n'aiment pas la même chose…

-C'est parfait, merci.

Et il se remit à cuisiner.

-Et je peux savoir qui est la fille avec qui tu veux sortir ?

Ces paroles lui firent un drôle d'effet, elle réalisait qu'il s'était trouvé une copine. Ron ne répondait toujours pas.

-Je la connais ? insista Hermione.

-Tu sauras qui c'est, je te promet que tu seras la première à être au courant…

A ces mots, Ron sortit le rôti du four et se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine.

-Où tu vas ?

-C'est finit…

-Ha ? Euh… oui… oui…

Ron sortit de la pièce. Hermione posa le couteau qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle sortit à son tour de la cuisine et monta dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry et Ginny enlacé sur le lit de Ginny. Ils se retournèrent simultanément.

-Ho pardon !

Elle ressortit et ferma la porte. Elle redescendit, sortit de la maison et se mit à marcher dans la campagne. Elle marcha longtemps. Elle repensa aux paroles de Ron. Elle s'arrêta devant un grand arbre, un jour Ron lui avait dit que s'il devait demander à une personne en mariage, il le ferait sous cet arbre. Elle escalada jusqu'à la plus haute branche, comme le faisait Ron avait. Elle s'allongea entre deux branches entrelacées. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa passer le temps. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était toujours dans l'arbre, mais il faisait presque nuit. Quelqu'un pleurait. Elle regarda en contre-bas, de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait rien voir. La personne s'arrêta de pleurer.

-Pourquoi je ne lui ais pas demandé avant ? Il est peut-être trop tard maintenant ? Je… j'aurais dû le lui demander plus tôt.

Qui pouvait être cette personne ? Elle descendit lentement.

-Je l'aime tant… depuis si longtemps… Tu dois comprendre toi ?

La personne n'était pas seule. Ils étaient plusieurs. Hermione remonta de quelques branches pour être sûre de ne pas être vue.

-Je suis venu si souvent te parler d'elle… Tu te rappelles ? T'ais-je déjà parlé de son corps ? Oui, bien sûr, il est si parfait… sa peau est si douce, bien sûr je ne l'ai touché que de rare fois… mais malgré ça, je n'oublierais jamais la douceur infini de sa peau, le brûlure que j'ais ressentit quand elle m'a touché et en même temps… ce bonheur… comme si je caressais les ailes d'un ange. Quand je suis avec elle, le temps passe si vite et pourtant si lentement… J'ai l'impression que toutes mes sensations se mélangent, je ne contrôle plus rien… Je me laisse guider par le son de sa voix. Aujourd'hui, on m'a dit comment lui demander de sortir avec moi…

Ron ? C'était Ron. Mais à qui parlait-il ? De qui parlait-il ? Pourquoi son interlocuteur ne répondait-il pas ?

-Un jour je suis venu ici, avec elle… Je lui ais dit que si je devais demander à une fille de sortir avec moi, ce serait ici… elle n'a pas dû comprendre, mais pour moi… c'était comme une promesse… Une promesse disant qu'un jour, je lui demanderais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ais pas encore fais… Mais maintenant, je me sens prêt… Je vais le faire, demain ou peut-être plus tard… Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais… même si après ça elle devait ne plus jamais me parler… même si après ça elle s'en allait pour toujours… Bien sûr je n'y survivrais pas, mais au moins… une fois dans ma vie… je lui aurais avoué mes sentiments. Bon, je suis désolé, mais je dois te laisser… Nous allons bientôt passer à table et si je ne suis pas à l'heure Hermione va me tuer… Mais tu verras, demain, dans un jour, dans une semaine ou dans un an je te la ramènerais et je lui dirais tout…

Ron se leva et repartit. Hermione attendit qu'il soit partit et redescendit, discrètement. Elle n'ait pas vu ni entendu partir la deuxième personne. Elle arriva finalement en bas, il n'y avait personne. Elle pris un raccourci et partit en direction vers la maison. Elle arriva quelques instants avant Ron.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres ?

-J'avais une course à faire…

Pourquoi mentait-il ?

-A TABLE !

Harry et Ginny descendirent en courant.

-_Hum hum_… C'est quoi ? demanda Ginny septique.

-Du rôti, répondit Ron.

-Maman le fait mieux !

-Et ben si tu veux manger du rôti de maman, t'as qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre… Tu pourras tenir deux semaines ?

-Pff…

-Et demain, ça vient à vous de faire à manger… On verra si vous faîtes mieux !

-Okay !

Le repas se termina en silence. Puis tout le monde monta se coucher.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Il devait être encore tôt. Elle se leva et après s'être lavé, elle s'habilla.

Elle descendit les escaliers et fut surprise de voir que la table du petit déjeuné était entièrement mise. Elle s'installa et Ron sortit de la cuisine.

-C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

La table était pleine de nourriture.

-Oui, j'avais un petit creux et tu dormais toujours alors…

-Ha… Je me disais…

Elle mangea puis alors qu'elle allait partir vers les escaliers, Ron l'attrapa par le bras.

-Quoi ?

-Où tu vas ?

-Je vais réveiller Harry et Ginny.

-Non, laisse-les dormir, vient plutôt avec moi, je veux te montrer un truc…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un grand chêne au moins bicentenaire.

-Tu m'as déjà montré cet arbre… dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

-C'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer…

Il respira un grand coup et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et lui donna.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ouvre.

Hermione ouvrit et trouva un collier et un bracelet avec deus petits cœurs qui se croisaient.

-Wouha ! C'est pour qui ?

-Tu te souviens cette fille dont je t'ais parlé…

-C'est pour elle ?

Hermione sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

-Oui. Je veux qu'elle sorte avec moi…

-Ha… Tu n'étais pas obligé de me montrer ça…

-Je t'ais promis que tu serais la première au courant…

-Ha…

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ?

-Si… si, la boule dans la gorge d'Hermione se resserra encore un peu plus. Comment s'appelle t-elle?

-Hermione Granger…

-Que ? Quoi ?

-C'est toi cette fille…

-Je… Que ? Comment ?

-Je t'aime Hermione… Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Tu ne veux pas ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Si, au contraire, je veux de tout mon cœur… Simplement, j'ai cru que c'était pas moi et je me suis demandé l'espace d'un instant comment je ferais pour vivre sans toi… sans ton amour…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Quand Harry et Ginny se réveillèrent, ils trouvèrent une table de petit déjeuné beaucoup plus remplie que d'habitude et ils ne revirent Hermione et Ron que le soir très tard…


End file.
